Book of Shadows
The Book of Shadows is a magical tome owned by the Vera Line of Witches. The Book belonged to Marisol Vera and was passed down to her three daughters after she was murdered. Besides information about the craft, the Book contains many entries on beings from the magical community, including demons, warlocks, and other evil beings. It also contains many spells and recipes for potions. History It is unknown how old The Book of Shadows is and where it originated from, but it eventually ended up being passed down to Marisol Vera. Upon Marisol's death, it was given temporarily to Whitelighter, Harry Greenwood, who would later give it to Marisol's three daughters, The Charmed Ones. Appearance The Book of Shadows has a dark red leather-bound cover with gold gilded edges and a gold clasp. The cover has lines that intersect each other with strange unknown symbols in them. The center has a silver triquetra in a silver circle. The pages are yellow and look aged. Notable Entries *Melinda Warren *The Apocalypse *Spirit Boards *Glamours *Truth Serum *Calling of Lost Souls *Exorcism Ritual *Invoking the Moirai *Repose of the Tumuli *Lure of Agememnon *Call to a Restless Spirit *Shadow Demons *Cicada Demons *Amulet of the Archangel *The Hurt Blocker *The Full Disclosure *Pitch Pipes *Sirens Powers and Abilities * Bibliomancy: The Book possesses a variation of Divination, allowing it to answer any question as long the answer is written in its pages. Behind the Scenes * The Vera Book of Shadows is an updated version of the Halliwell Book of Shadows with an all-new cover. By the looks of it, the Vera Book of Shadows has a lock where the Halliwell book did not. * There is an Easter egg where there is a page on Melinda Warren, the first witch in the Warren/Halliwell bloodline. * The prop measures 15x12 inches. Meaning it is slightly larger than the Book from the original series. * Some of the filler pages featured in the book have also been used on the Lifetime series "Witches of East End". This is due to both shows sharing the same artist. Ironically both shows share the same house and are about families of Witches. Trivia * The Book of Shadows in the reboot is similar to The Book of Shadows in the original series. It has yellowed and aged pages like the original and serves the same purpose as the original, though it has a different cover. * It is unknown if the book was passed down through the family. * According to Maggie, there is a demon that harvests witches' organs to make smoothies. * According to Harry, the book has two thousand pages. Gallery |-|On the series='Images' Book of Shadows.png Harrypresentsbookofshadows.jpg Charmed 1x01 Harry Promotional Photo.jpeg Charmed 1x01 Mel Promotional Photo.jpg Pilot.jpg Maggie Vera with the Book of Shadows.jpg TitlePage.jpeg Vera family tree.jpg Melinda Warren page.jpg Glamour spell.jpg Exorcism Ritual entry.jpg LureofAgememnon.png Banshees.png To call spirits.png Calling of Lost Souls entry.jpg Shadow Demons entry.jpg |-|Behind the scenes='Behind the scenes' Book-of-Shadows-Behind-cover.jpg Book-of-Shadows-Behind-1.jpg Book-of-Shadows-Behind-2.jpg FamilyTree-in-the-Book-of-Shadows-1.jpg FamilyTree-in-the-Book-of-Shadows-2.jpg MelindaWarren-full-page.jpg SpiritBoardEntry.jpg --Truth Serum-- bookofshadowspage 102.png Invoking the Moirai entry.jpg IMG E0174-1-.JPG Book-about-Amulet.jpg Protection against Hurt - The Hurt Blocke (Book of Shadows).jpg 1x11-The-Full-Disclosure.jpg 1x11-Pitch-Pipes-Book's-Entry.png Book-about-Sirens.jpg Category:Books Category:Magical Objects